1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plant stem protector structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved plant stem protector apparatus wherein the same is arranged to afford protection and optional feeding of a plant positioned through the sleeve structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plant protector apparatus has been utilized in the prior art and indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,040 to Roberts having a sleeve with a slit and overlapping edges to receive a plant through the sleeve structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,884; 4,791,754; and 4,706,411 are further examples of plant protector structure.
Heretofore, however, the structure of the prior art has failed to address the ease of receiving and positioning a plant and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need in a manner to utilize structure oriented for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction.